Love Me
by Keys Studio
Summary: Challenge from YumiBarahime. After having her son, James, Marie Porter hasn't really had time for romance. After her husband divorced her (shortly after James's birth), Marie didn't think it was a real thing anymore. That is, until she meets Connor Kenway standing in her kitchen. ACIII, romance, het, Connor x OC, a little language, maybe. Sloppy makeouts in the future.


**I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does. And I don't own Marie and James Porter. Yumi-chan does~. Enjoy~!**

**[xXx]**

It was a sunny afternoon in Boston, Massachusetts, with the sun slowly descending but still far too early for it to fully set over the horizon, a small breeze caressing the bodies and faces of the people in the town. There were kids running about and having fun, soldiers marching along the streets, and regular, civilian adults walking either to a shop of some kind or to their jobs or homes. One woman was out and about, shopping at the food stands for some fruits and vegetables. Meat wasn't really a problem with the mystery hunter that kept dropping salted meat off in a basket at her home, so those were her main priority. Tucking a bit of stray, blond hair behind her ear, she sighed. "Maybe the hunter will appreciate a warm meal...?" she murmured softly to herself. She debated buying some salted fish for that night's dinner, carefully examining each and every one that was in the boxes of the stand she had walked over to and that were hanging from a slightly bent rod above the boxes. "It's the least I could offer him... If I can catch him, that is..."

Seeing a couple of large fish that were known to be rather delicious, the woman decided that she would get a couple of those. She told the salesman this and he gave her a broad smile, exclaiming how that was a wonderful choice and that, for having such a fine eye for good fish, he would throw in one that would compliment the ones she was already purchasing. And for free too! She was given a seperate basket for the fish and the fish themselves, wrapped up in a nice layer of wax paper. Thanking him with a kind smile and paying him the pounds he asked for, she decided to make a quick trip to the hunting supplies store. When she entered through the door of the nearest shop, a little bell sounded to alert whoever was working behind the counter that she was there.

"Ah, hello, young lady," smiled the old man behind the counter, looking over at her while she looked around at his wares. "Is there something that I can help you with today?"

The woman's green eyes glanced over at him and she offered him a small smile. "I was wondering if you had a fresh stock of hunting supplies in today, sir," she told him. "Such as traps and guns and bullets and whatnot."

"But of course!" boasted the old man, standing up straight and looking prideful. "I can't properly call this place a shop if I didn't have the supplies, now could I?" He smiled brightly as he reached under his counter. When his hand came back up, he had a small bag filled with bullets inside and a container of black powder. He reached back down again and pulled up a couple of traps as well, a small one and a large one. He told the woman the price and she cringed a little, pulling out her little money pouch and frowning. The man noticed and offered her a kind smile. "I can just put it on your tab and you can pay me over time, young lady."

The woman looked up at him in surprise. "Are you sure that you can do that?" she asked him a little worriedly.

"Of course, I can," the man told her. "Just pay me a bit of the due now and I'll hold you to your remaining due until you completely pay it off."

With a happy smile, the woman nodded. She asked for some sort of container for everything and the old man obliged, getting her a small box. Setting the traps inside along with the bullets and black powder, he took the small amount of pounds the blond woman gave him and slid the box towards her. Setting her two baskets on top of the items, she lifted the box with a bit of ease. Being a mother made it easier to carry things, it seemed. She smiled as she left the store, heading home as she did. "Such a kind old man... I must bring him something to eat the next time I come into town... I should probably bring something for the man behind the fish stall as well..."

When she got home, the woman lightly knocked on the door. She could hear the pitter patter of feet as her young son rushed to answer the door. When the door was opened, she was met with a broad, happy smile. "Mama!" exclaimed her little boy, hugging her legs. Not too far behind him was the old man who had been watching over her son, Achilles Davenport, limping with his cane supporting his weight with every step he took. He gave her an amused smile. The woman's son's voice drew her attention back to him. "Mama, what did you get, what did you get?"

"Well, let me inside of the house to set the box down and you will get to see," smiled the woman. She watched as her little boy pull away from her, lightly pulling on the bottom of her dress. She giggled and entered the house, lightly pushing the door closed behind her with her foot. She then looked at Achilles. "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

The old man laughed and shook his head, waving his free hand dismissively. "No, not at all. James was asleep most of the time, anyways." He smiled at the woman. "We also have a guest with us today. The 'mystery hunter' you were always curious about."

"Oh?" the woman questioned with some surprise. She walked into the kitchen, setting the box down on the floor. She then pulled out the two baskets of food and set them on the counter. "What is his name?"

"My name," a voice said from behind the woman, startling her. "Is Connor Kenway. What is yours?"

The woman turned, a little surprised to see a Native American wearing Assassin's garb. In fact, if memory served, it was the same garb that used to be in the basement... "It's Marie... Marie Porter... James's mother..." She was met with a small nod. It was then she remembered the contents of the box and picked it back up, offering it to the male. "I thought you would like a bit more hunting items... and perhaps some dinner... as thanks for all of the meat you bring us every week..."

Connor nodded, taking the box from her. Setting it back down on the floor, he picked up some of the items and nodded in approval. He took the traps and placed them in a large pouch at his side, placing the gunpowder and bullets in two seperate but small pouches on his belt. He then stood straight. "Thank you for the supplies, Miss Porter. And I would like dinner very much, if you wouldn't mind too horribly." He offered her a slightly strained smile. It was like he had not smiled in years.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Usagi**


End file.
